INFORMATICS CORE ? CORE E: PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The BIOCARD study is a longitudinal, observational study of 349 individuals who were cognitively normal and primarily middle aged (mean age=57.1) at enrollment. The subjects have now been followed for up to 27 years. The overall objectives of the project are to further advance the study of preclinical Alzheimer?s disease by: (1) clarifying the pattern and rate of change in AD biomarkers (including those based on CSF, blood, MRI, and PET imaging) and cognition; the biomarkers to be studied include several promising novel biomarkers derived from blood, CSF and brain imaging. (2) maximizing our data by working collaboratively with several research groups who have comparable data, and (3) providing a publicly accessible data, brain scans, and biological specimens, for researchers in the field. To accomplish these goals we established 7 Cores and, with this application, are also including 2 projects. The Informatics Core (Core E) is responsible for the management and dissemination of the data from the BIOCARD study. The specific aims include: (1) to oversee all data management aspects of the study, (2) to prepare data files for analyses by the Biostatistics Core as well as other investigators associated with the study, (3) to maintain the web-based BIOCARD data system, including the design of data collection forms, data capture, data editing and data management, (4) to update and maintain the BIOCARD website, (5) to coordinate data sharing with external investigators, and (6) to prepare datasets for external investigators.